The Official Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fiction University
by wulfie111
Summary: Kayla is a regular Sue-thor. Until she is transported to the Official Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fiction University, where she has to take classes on punctuation, deal with annoying boys that follow her and defeat Chimera Animas! "WHY ME? I'M NOT EVEN A PROPER MEW MEW!"


**A/N: **Hiya everyone! I'm Wulfie! This is my first story. It's one of those official University ones, which were made by misscam. I do not own the idea or Tokyo Mew Mew and I am not attempting to make a profit out of this fanfiction.

You guys can all send in your own student OCs, see the bottom. No teachers unless I run out of characters, which is likely.

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kayla West stared at her newly completed Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction. _Error free, as always,_ she thought to herself. Her piece of writing that could be called at the very least a fanfiction read like this:

'itcigow waz cryin cuz kish waz bizy and he waz tirid and she waz in luv wit aaoaomayadaar-kueen and then kish jumpd in a grabbd hir bi the handz and sed I luv U letz go bak to mi diemenshun and then aaoaomayadaar-kueen deid panfeelly and she livd hipply eva efta wit kish'

It was enough to make most people sick. Not Kayla, unfortunately, as she began to upload it to her account.

Kayla, or her alias, kishanditcigowbelontogever, was well known around the Tokyo Mew Mew archives on . She had written a total of 571 stories featuring everything from KishxIchigo to Mary Sues with ultimate powers and the love of all the aliens to Masaya Aoyama being horrifically bashed and killed. Actually, that was all. Well, there was that one time she wrote a "story" -sentence, more like- about Pai eating ice cream for some reason, but that got deleted. All of these stories had been flamed at least twice, but she managed to stop the majority of the flaming by saying English was a second language.

She was also famous for having her account deleted five times and making a new one each time. Not that she talked about that.

A small, green pop-up appeared when she finished uploading her sentence to the internet.

But it wasn't a friendly message telling her that her story had been published. No, this was much more serious.

'Don't put that garbage on the internet, I've already been sick at it.'

'WHAT?' cried Kayla loudly, but she quickly closed her mouth, because if she was caught on the computer at 11.49 at night again, she would be grounded all Summer.

'Don't act so surprised. You should be happy, most humans never get to attend an academy of such prestige.'

'An academy?' said Kayla, 'Have I won a scholarship?'

'Of sorts,' replied the pop-up.

A new window opened up on the pink, sparkly laptop.

'To Miss Kayla West.

'It has recently come to our attention that you have been overflowing the Tokyo Mew Mew archive on with the creation of:

Two-hundred and forty-seven Mary-Sues

Four-hundred and six accounts of Canon-character bashing and/or killing

Nine-hundred and eighty-nine Canon-character name misspelling

Twenty-four incorrect uses/descriptions of Canon Weapons and/or attacks

Seven-hundred and ninety accounts of out-of-character (OOC) Canon-characters, all of which are commonly know to make "badfics."

'As a result, you have been accepted into the Official Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fiction University. You are to fill out the required form. If you refuse to attend the University, our special website will prevent you from editing and/or publishing any Tokyo Mew Mew fan-fiction. Any new account or a different website will not fool this.

'You will be transported to your new University tomorrow morning. You family will be informed where you are so they are not worried.

'Hoping you are in good health, Wulfie, Headmistress of the Official Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fiction University (OTMMFU).'

There was a curly signature below the last sentence.

'Um, what?' said Kayla.

'I'll make it simple,' said the pop-up, 'Your stories suck, so you have to go to the University to make them better.'

'And what if I don't want to?' replied Kayla stubbornly.

'Did you read it or not? You won't be able to write any more TMM fan-fiction for the rest of your life.'

The last sentence echoed in Kayla's head.

'Come on, you have a form to fill out. Don't die on me, I've got to get you there alive.' Was the next message from the pop-up.

'O..okay.' replied Kayla. She scrolled down on the page, and a number of questions appeared on her screen.

**BASIC INFORMATION: FILL IN THE BLANKS OR CHOOSE ONE**

Your full name (italics indicates response): _Kayla Vivian West_

Your screen-name on preferred fan-fiction website: _kishanditcigowbelontogever_

Age (Don't lie, we will find out) : _13 and a half_

Gender: _Female_

Specify species: Human/Mew Mew/Alien

Kayla looked up from her laptop. 'What?'

A new pop-up appeared on screen. 'Do you want to get Mew Mew powers? I would suggest click on Mew Mew. Unless you want to be an Alien, and if you do you are now officially weird.'

Kayla shrugged her shoulders, and clicked on Mew Mew. The words highlighted.

If Mew Mew, which animal are you fused with (Only one animal, or I will choose for you):

'It wants me to choose an animal to fuse with! What do I choose?' cried Kayla.

'Whatever you want, really.' Replied the pop-up in a matter of seconds, 'No, choose a spider! Or a pig. I've always wondered what a pig Mew Mew would look like.'

'No way!' said Kayla, typing in "Fox" as she did.

If Alien, specify which powers: n/a

What do you look like normally: Shoulder-lentgh red heir with a blue head-band, frecklz, green shirt with Masha on it, black skirt and purple sneakrs.

If you can write perfectly normally at school, why do you insist on ruining your fan-fiction: _ (she left that one blank).

What do you look like in Mew form: Liek itcigo only with blue and yellow with fox earz and tail.

What do you look like as an Alien: n/a

Do you have any allergies we should be aware of: _penicillin_

**CANNON PREFERENCES: FILL IN THE BLANKS OR CHOOSE ONE**

How familiar are you with the Manga Canon: Very familiar/somewhat familiar/minimally aware of canon/completely unaware of canon. _Minimally familiar_

How familiar are you with the Anime Canon: Very familiar/somewhat familiar/minimally aware of canon/completely unaware of canon. _Somewhat familiar_

Do you have a crush/love/exceptional like for any of the characters: _KISH IS HOT! _

Do you have a dislike for any of the characters: _aaoaomayadaar-kueen sucks_

**YOUR FAN-FICTION: CHOOSE ONE**

Are you aware of making a Mary Sue/Gary Stu: Yes/No/Now/What? _What?_

Do you put a slash in your stories: Always/Never/Sometimes _Always_

If you were to kill one canon-character, would it be: A Mew Mew/an Alien/A human _a human (__**aaoaomayadaar-kueen!) **_

What is your favorite genre of these: Romance/Family/Hurt and Comfort/Mystery _Romance_

How do you spell Ichigo: Itcigo. Wayt, what?

Thank you for your time. You will arrive at the Official Tokyo Mew Mew Fan-Fiction University (OTMMFU) tomorrow.

Kayla sank back into her chair, exhausted. Her fingers ached. She was tired. And she was going to some UNIVERSITY for some reason.

She slapped down the lid of her laptop, and promptly fell asleep in her chair.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

If you would like to submit a character/OC, fill out this form:

**BASIC INFORMATION: FILL IN THE BLANKS OR CHOOSE ONE**

Your full name:

Your screen-name on preferred fan-fiction website:

Age (Don't lie, we will find out) :

Gender:

Specify species: Human/Mew Mew/Alien

If Mew Mew, which animal are you fused with (Only one animal, please, or I will choose for you):

If Alien, specify which powers:

What do you look like normally:

If you can write perfectly normally, why do you insist on ruining your fan-fiction: (optional)

What do you look like in Mew form:

What do you look like as an Alien:

Do you have any allergies we should be aware of:

**CANNON PREFERENCES: FILL IN THE BLANKS OR CHOOSE ONE**

How familiar are you with the Manga Canon: Very familiar/somewhat familiar/minimally aware of canon/completely unaware of canon.

How familiar are you with the Anime Canon: Very familiar/somewhat familiar/minimally aware of canon/completely unaware of canon.

Do you have a crush/love/exceptional like for any of the characters:

Do you have a dislike for any of the characters:

**YOUR FAN-FICTION: CHOOSE ONE**

Are you aware of making a Mary Sue/Gary Stu: Yes/No/Now/What?

Do you put a slash in your stories: Always/Never/Sometimes

If you were to kill one canon-character, would it be: A Mew Mew/an Alien/A human

What is your favorite genre of these: Romance/Family/Hurt and Comfort/Mystery

How do you spell Ichigo: (optional)

Be creative!

Wulfie, signing out.


End file.
